


one of those things

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, MWPP Era, but not really, i feel like i'm getting the hang out of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they kiss. <br/>There's really not much more to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of those things

Remus thinks he should probably not see Sirius kissing him as the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him – what with the whole werewolf-thing. And it didn't even start off as weird.

It actually starts with James getting angry at Snape for talking to Lily. This is actually a regular occurrence, so no one even questions it anymore. Naturally this always leads to James coming up with some kind of elaborate plan to get back at Snape – for daring to talk to James's not-even-remotely-close-to-being girlfriend.

Remus doesn't really have a problem with Snape, but goes along with it anyway, because James is his friend, and because of the way Sirius seems to light up when they pass 'righteous judgment' on people. He seems to have trouble at home – not that that's unusual – and has been in a bad mood recently, so whatever makes him happy is a good thing.

But that leads to Remus being pressed against Sirius in a narrow alcove, while they wait for Snape to walk by and trigger the hex. James and Peter are around the corner under the Invisibility Cloak (they've grown too big to fit all four of them together without their feet or various other body-parts showing, so it's usually just two of them under the cloak now) and Remus wonders why Sirius isn't with James like usual, but is secretly glad about it.

He can feel Sirius's hair against his face and thinks about saying something, but then Sirius exhales through his mouth and Remus can feel that against his skin too, so he doesn't. He's uncomfortably hot.

'You smell really nice,' Sirius says, like it's a normal way to begin a conversation.

'Thanks,' Remus replies, but for some reason can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

'You do, though. Much nicer than any of the birds,' Sirius says and crowds Remus against the cold-as-hell stone wall. He wraps one arm around Remus's shoulders and Remus lets out a nervous giggle (a very unmanly one at that), because what else is he supposed to do?

'What are you doing?' Remus finally remembers to say.

'Nothing,' he says and nuzzles his nose against Remus's, which is weird, but also nice.

Remus can barely stifle another giggle and tugs at one of Sirius's curls, because he has no idea what to do with his hands and feels stupid. Sirius chuckles, because apparently he is used to awkwardly groping other people, and says, 'Would it be a problem if I kissed you now?'

Remus, being the well-read and clever person he is, responds with a decidedly embarrassing squeak.

'I don't know if that means yes or no, so I'm not gonna do anything until you made it clear. You know, consent and all that.' And it's such a nice thing to say (for Sirius, that is), so Remus says, 'I don't think I'd be too bothered' and actually manages to make his voice sound normal – at least halfway normal.

And before he can even think about it twice, his back is pressed against the wall and there are hands in his hair and most importantly lips on his and everything smells like Sirius. Suddenly there's a tongue in his mouth and it feels like it should actually feel kind of unpleasant, but it doesn't, which is weird. He wraps his arms around Sirius's waist and he has no idea what he's doing, but it doesn't seem like he's doing too bad.

Suddenly, Sirius pulls away and asks, 'Are you okay? Because you look really – I dunno.'

'Sorry,' Remus says.

'What are you sorry for? Because if it is for kissing me, then I swear I'll punch you in the face, Moony.'

'No, no! I'm sorry for looking 'dunno',' Remus says quickly.

Sirius calls him idiot, kisses the corner of his mouth and says, 'Not sorry for kissing me, then? I mean not that there'd be any reason for you – I mean, look at me!'

'Shut up or you'll make me sorry for kissing you.' And then he starts laughing because this whole situation is just so damned surreal and Sirius kisses him again and tucks the shirt out of Remus's trousers to shove his hands underneath it and Remus bites at his lip and he can feel Sirius smiling and it's so fucking brilliant that it actually hurts. There's been this weird sort of tension between them for a while now, and it's good that it finally amounted to something.

Suddenly there's a BANG! coming from the other side and Remus remembers why they're actually here. They pull apart – and kiss again – and Sirius says, 'We sure as hell need to do that again.' before he drags Remus with him out of the alcove.

Remus nods and smiles, but somehow he can't help but worry that it'll just be another one of those things they won't ever talk about again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this. And if you did, feel free to review (and if you didn't feel free to do so, too).


End file.
